


Counts of Three

by CaptainDegenerate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (and of course also Daddy), A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Alpha-Omega Partnership, Crime, Daddy Kink, Erwin Smith is a Crime Lord Daddy, Explicit Smut, F/M, Hi it's me your degenerate auntie!, Jesus has left the chat, Kinda trashy ngl, Levi is the Right Hand Man, Love Triangle, Omegaverse, Probably crime-related violence, Yes it's cliché but you're not here for the plot, dubcon elements, very porny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate
Summary: Everyone knows the three rules of the crime syndicate run by Erwin Smith.Firstly, you never try to fuck over Erwin Smith.Secondly, “mercy” is not a part of Erwin Smith’s vocabulary.Thirdly, and most importantly; never under any circumstances do you lay a hand on Erwin Smith’s omega.When exactly did Levi forget how to listen?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 456
Kudos: 1113





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you know the drill: **Please read the tags carefully! This work contains dubcon elements in the form of an arranged alpha-omega partnership!**
> 
> Also, this is going to be my trashy leisure story. As in, expect no carefully crafted plot or prose. This will be every bit a low-effort, porny love triangle I write whenever I feel like it that has minimal plans for the future. So keep that in mind, please!

You wake up to your phone buzzing on the bedside table. With a sleepy moan, you ignore it.

You never pick up the phone in the morning.

The room is dark and cool, the heavy curtains block out all the sunlight and while you snooze in the bed, curled up and basking in whatever leftover pheromones Erwin left, it’s easy to forget how late it is.

You would happily sleep in a little more, but the bedroom door is kicked open, very unceremoniously at that.

“Get the fuck up.”

You stay still, completely unmoving. Not because you’re actually tired still, this person kicking your door in dispelled that for you, but because you know it irks him.

And there’s few things that make you feel as much sadistic joy as getting on Levi Ackerman’s nerves.

“I know you’re awake. Get up.”

As he yanks the curtains open, you lazily roll over to your back. You sit up and gently scratch your head.

Levi covers his nose and reaches to open the window.

“Do you have to flaunt your pheromones everywhere? I’m going to be sick,” he groans. You push your blanket aside and move to sit on the edge of the bed with a nonchalant hum.

“You could just not enter the bedroom.”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

You give him a small smirk.

“Whoopsie me,” you sing-song. You slip on a pair of fluffy slippers and walk past Levi. He’s dressed the same as always, with a prism suit, his guns tucked inside the jacket. Hair combed along his head as always and eyes sharp and annoyed, he watches the way you slowly saunter towards the bathroom.

“Erwin’s coming back tonight.”

At that, you pause. You give Levi a look.

“I see.”

“He called. He wants you to visit him at the corp.”

“When?”

“Tonight, at eight.”

With a hum, you disappear inside the bathroom. You don’t bother to even close the door as you yank your nightgown off and walk to the shower cubicle.

You turn the gold-plated handle and sigh as the warm spray rains on your sleepy body.

So, Erwin is returning. It’s been almost a week, so you’re not entirely surprised. Sometimes, he’s away for longer but not often.

You close your eyes and sigh. Three years, you’ve lived here. You had a wholly uninteresting life up until all that went down.

You were an omega daughter of a normal, working class family. Your parents operate a small corner shop. You grew up a little poor but happy. You had siblings to play with and friends to meet. You even went to school just a few grades even though you’re an omega.

You don’t know exactly how your parents got into so much debt but by the time you turned twenty, they came to you.

They explained a few things.

That they were arms deep in debt. That they owe it to a powerful crime organisation. That their shop and their lives are forfeit unless they pay, and soon. That they had no money to pay it with.

And, that the head of the said organisation happened to see your photo while browsing through their profile and asked you to visit him.

Thus, you went to see Erwin Smith. A powerful alpha with a strong scent of rum and pine trees, he was every bit as large and intimidating as you anticipated.

He scared you, so much so that you stood completely still, body tense and hands clutched into fists, as he sat in his leather armchair, surrounded by men in suits just as dark and eyes even darker.

He placed his glass of whiskey on the side table. Slowly, he got on his feet and crossed over to you. He linked his crooked index finger under your chin and lifted your face.

His calm, methodical eyes took in your delicate omega features. He slowly circled behind you and when his large hand closed over your throat and his nose buried right behind your ear, where he could smell the scent of tulips and vanilla the strongest, you heard the growl he released at the scent.

An indication of interest.

His other hand placed on your hip to keep you still, his nose moved slowly up and down your neck. His pheromones turned from hard and dominant to soft and coaxing, and before you knew it, you let out a low, instinctual purr.

Your scents seemed to mesh together well.

“Good girl,” Erwin murmured into your ear. His hand strayed from your hip to slowly stroke your thigh. “Yes. I think you’ll do nicely.”

After that, he let you go. He sat back down in his armchair and held out a hand. Levi, whom you didn’t know yet but would learn is his most trusted man, handed him a file of papers.

Erwin then explained to you what he wanted. He wanted you to be his omega. He wanted you to carry out all possible omega duties for him.

Live with him. Keep your scent pure of any others besides him. Let him have you. Take his knot whenever he’s in a rut. Only have him satiate you when you’re in heat.

In exchange, the debt would be lifted. You would be provided for. You could even have an education if you so desired.

You knew it was a good deal. Your parents would have to bond you off eventually anyway, and Erwin, as far as alphas go, is the crème de la crème.

All in all, it was a very generous offer.

You watched him, taking slow breaths and trying to come to grips with things. You looked over his fair, styled hair. His tall and sturdy stature, his calm face.

He didn’t seem sadistic. He wasn’t someone you could mess with and he was capable of a lot of things, but he didn’t seem like the kind to take pleasure in disciplining you.

As an omega, you have always known your place. This is the best you can do.

“Alright,” you finally said, voice clear. You saw the satiated, almost cocky smile on Erwin’s face, and for whatever reason, you raised your finger on a whim.

“On two conditions,” you added.

At that, Erwin paused where he was about to sign the papers. His blue eyes slid to you. He placed down the expensive-looking fountain pen and turned to face you properly.

He crossed his legs and leaned his head into his fisted hand, elbow lazily pressed against the armrest.

“Oh? And what conditions would those be, omega?” he asked, eyes twinkling with something unreadable. You instantly knew that if whatever you were saying didn’t amuse him, he would have his ways to put you back in line.

“One, you never lay a hand on me nor lay with me against my will,” you list. At that, the few henchmen in the room jolted. They gave each other scandalised looks.

How dare you, a low-born commoner omega, lay such terms on an alpha like Erwin?

Next to Erwin, Levi’s eyes turned sharper. Harder.

“And secondly, you don’t bond me. Not before I’m ready.”

“Shameless omega!” one of the henchmen, a large beta in his forties, couldn’t help but exclaim. “The debt Mr Smith is ready to settle far exceeds your worth-”

Erwin raised a hand to silence him. His eyes calm and now a little amused, he chuckled.

Unbeknownst to you at the time, Erwin Smith was an alpha who loved a challenge. An alpha who seeked the thrill of chasing and catching more than anything else in the world.

And most of all, he was an alpha who set his eyes on a single prey and once he had it, he would never let go of it.

“Alright. I accept your terms, little omega.”

After that, things moved swiftly. Your few belongings were wheeled away to Erwin’s huge apartment. Your siblings and parents looked on as you were taken away.

They thanked you, eyes cast down in quiet shame.

You were escorted into a limousine. You saw the homeless omegas on the streets, the ones walking with black eyes and split lips.

You could count your blessings.

That night, you gave yourself to Erwin and since then, you’ve been his. Even if his mark still doesn’t decorate your nape.

Not once, has Erwin violated his promise. For that, you can be grateful.

You finish the shower and stop by the large mirror hanging over the marble counter. You trim your eyebrows and as you walk out, you don’t bother with getting dressed.

You dry your hair with a towel and as you pass Levi by, you carelessly drop it on the floor in front of him.

Immediately, he growls.

“Can’t you at least clean up your own shit?” he asks and leans to pick up the towel. You walk past him, your sweet scent whisking in the air after you.

You’re not on guard the slightest. After all, it’s just Levi.

Your alpha is a possessive, protective man who has been obsessed with conquering you the last three years. When he’s away, he appoints Levi to look after you.

First, because Levi is his strongest, most trusted man. He can keep you safe should anything come up.

Second, because during his decade-long career under Erwin, he has never shown any interest in an omega despite being an alpha.

Third, because since the day you two met, you didn’t get along. You’d bicker and fight and Levi made no secret of his dislike of you. That, to Erwin, was safer than someone who liked you.

Thus, Levi is the only person in the organisation he trusts to look after his omega. And evidently, he made the right call as Levi’s eyes don’t as much as stray as you wander around, naked and exposed.

Instead, he walks to the bathroom and aggressively throws the towel in the laundry bin.

He comes back. You’re sitting in front of your vanity, fastening your collar in place. Decorated with a tag bearing a pair of wings, the symbol of Erwin’s organisation, it marks you as his.

For now, before you finally allow him to pierce his teeth through the scent gland on the nape of your neck.

Still only wearing a pair of panties, you look at him dully through the mirror as he leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

He starts his usual yapping.

“Can’t you at least try to be tolerable? You make me run around after you like a babysitter, you leave me to pick up your mess like I’m your maid and you drag me along to your idle pastimes like some kind of errand boy.”

You look at him through the mirror. Then, you slowly turn on the cushioned stool and get up. Without minding his death glare, you walk up to him with a lazy smile.

“Oh? Are you saying that you’re a big, badass criminal and babysitting your boss’s omega is an insult because you could be out there shooting your big boy guns?” you ask innocently.

You walk up his chest with your fingers, just to annoy him a little extra. He knows better than touching you or shoving you away, but his eyes are sharp and hostile. He hates it when you touch him.

“You’ll get your scent on me,” he points out simply. You laugh a little.

“You’re the one who gets in trouble for that, not me.”

This is the way you are. With Erwin, you’re his little angel. His good girl. His pliant and beautifully submissive omega. When you’re with him, his pheromones are so overpowering your mind is nearly blank.

It’s hard to think near him.

With Levi, when you’re left alone like this, you get on his nerves as much as you can.

It’s the only place you can put your petty, vindictive annoyance. The boredom that comes with being in this house day in and day out, only taken out of your golden cage whenever Erwin wants you to decorate his arm at a party or humours you with a night out.

Besides, it’s only Levi. He’s deadly and dangerous to his enemies. Lucky for you, you’re his boss’s omega. A boss he’s sworn his life to.

He would never lay a hand on you.

Thus, he only glares.

“Your gross smell is everywhere. Get back,” he barks. With a laugh, you pull away and saunter back to the vanity.

You resume working on your appearance.

“Call the driver,” you tell Levi. He gives you a grumpy side-eye.

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? My alpha is back. I need to buy something nice to greet him in.”

Levi gives you a long look. Then, he sighs deeply. He mutters a few degrading names under his breath but you ignore him.

-

As the limousine pulls to a halt in front of the large office building, you attract a few looks as you step out.

A finely dressed, collared omega, smelling sweet as a meadow of flowers, it’s not the rarest of sights, but it still gets a little attention.

Only, everyone knows not to stare too long. Around these parts, there are a few people who don’t know the three rules of Erwin Smith’s crime empire.

Firstly, you never try to fuck over Erwin Smith.

Secondly, “mercy” is not a part of Erwin Smith’s vocabulary.

Thirdly, and most importantly; never under any circumstances do you lay a hand on Erwin Smith’s omega.

Your heels make a small, clacking noise against the asphalt as you walk over from the car to the building.

It serves as a testament to the utterly corrupted nature of this nation that Erwin’s headquarters have stood here, out in the open for all to see, for years. The police have never as much as tried to raid it.

In this city, Erwin Smith’s word is the law. Everyone knows and those who don’t find out in the most painful way.

Levi’s walking behind you, eyes trained forward. You take the elevator to the highest floor.

It’s only when you’re close together like this that you get the faintest whiff of Levi’s pheromones.

He usually keeps them firmly under control.

It’s the thing that frustrates you the most about Levi. He’s grumpy and cranky, he nags and complains, he always calls you names as much as you do him.

But for all that, he smells really nice. The fresh peppermint, mixed with amber and the faintest undertones of cocoa.

You never thought he’d be the kind to have a tri-scent. Even Erwin only has two.

And it’s moments like these, when you stand next to him in an enclosed space, that you dare to take a deeper exhale to take in the scent.

If Levi notices, he says nothing.

The moment you get to the top floor, he escorts you to Erwin’s large office. Easily as big as your living room, the city is dark and twinkling with the endless night lights behind Erwin’s wide desk.

Sparsely furnished, there’s a few bookshelves, a collection of couches and Erwin’s desk. By the glass wall, right in front of the neon lit city, is his armchair. His whiskey chair, you like to call it.

Erwin is already waiting. Sitting in his armchair, he’s wearing his usual suit. His top button is undone and his hair is a little dishevelled but otherwise, you could never tell he’s been away for almost a week, most likely striking deals and firing guns.

He brings his whiskey glass to his lips and takes a little sip. His mouth curls up into a small smirk.

“Hi there, pretty girl,” he hums. Levi takes his usual place next to the office door. You walk up to Erwin and easily climb on his lap.

Pressing against his large chest and adoringly running your hands up to rub gently against the scent gland just under his jaw, letting your scent mix with his, you’re purring.

“Hi there, alpha,” you breathe. He chuckles. Strong arm locking around your waist, leaving you no room to wiggle out, he leans in.

He presses his nose against your neck and inhales. He takes in the tulips and vanilla.

Making sure your scent is pure. That you haven’t had anyone while he was gone.

He always checks you, his possessiveness like an ironclad sealing your fate to him. He’s gentle and lenient, he showers you with presents and praise, there’s nothing he wouldn’t give you.

But in exchange, you’re his. He won’t as much as stand for a hint of another person on your skin.

His arm keeps you in place and his hand slowly roams. Rubbing his wrist against your nape, your sides, slipping under the hems of your skirt to first massage the scent glands on your inner thighs before demandingly grabbing your pussy through your panties.

“Have you been a good girl while I was gone?” he asks with a low voice. It’s a rhetorical question. He already knows.

Had you as much as hugged anyone else, he could smell it immediately.

You let him rub your pussy through your panties, slow but undeniably dominant. It’s his omega’s hole, after all. You have no reason to push him away and after you smelt the lulling, dominant hormones of pine tree and rum, you doubt you even could.

“Yes, daddy,” you breathe and smile, eyes lidded with blind devotion. You slowly grind your hips against his hand.

You get slick almost instantly.

“Is this a new dress?” Erwin asks as he gently pulls it over your head.

“Don’t ruin it. It cost almost two thousand dollars,” you pout playfully as you allow the dress off and nibble on Erwin’s neck, moving up to kiss his ear every now and then.

“It’s my money anyway,” he points out. “I’d buy you a new one.”

He pulls back and when he sees you not only put on one of the finer lingerie, you put on his favourite, his eyes get a lot more lustful.

“Stand over there,” he orders and releases pheromones that are darker and sultrier as before. The moment you inhale them, your pupils dilate and you smile, high on his smell.

“Yes, daddy,” you say and leap off his lap. He crosses his legs and grabs his whiskey glass. He loves this. Seeing you put on a show for him, your alpha.

“Press your breasts together and roll your hips.”

With a sultry smile, you do as you’re told, moaning softly as you fondle your breasts. You sense his eyes, relentless on your body.

“Turn around.”

His eyes glide over your barely covered body, the thin, red lace and stockings. You turn.

“Bend over.”

On cue, you arch your back and lean your upper body down, giving Erwin a generous view of your butt. Already, your slick is trailing slowly down your thighs.

You look over your shoulders and giggle a little. He takes a sip of his whiskey, eyes glued to your lower body. He likes what he’s seeing. He likes his omega happy, giggly and wet for him, ready to be thrust into and aching to be filled and bred.

He grabs your jewel-covered hand and gently pulls you in. You fall backwards, your back resting against his huge chest.

Your bra and panties are practically ripped off and when you feel Erwin’s hands, always very gentle but assertive and possessive, your whole body shudders with anticipation.

You’re an omega. The scent and touch of an alpha, especially one as powerful as Erwin, is always going to excite you.

And during the last three years, you’ve accepted your place. You’ve come to be fond of Erwin. You’ve come to accept the mind-numbing pleasure submitting to him can bring you. The easiness of living that comes with letting him have you and provide for you.

You press your head back into his shoulder, let him bury his nose into the scent gland behind your ear while his hands relentlessly toy with your body.

You wouldn’t have turned your eyes to the door had it not been for the faintest hint of cocoa, gently whisking in the air and into your nose.

You frown halfway through a mewl as Erwin gently rubs your clit, his other, large hand pinning you down to his chest by your throat.

Your eyes trail to the door.

Levi’s still there, he always is. Erwin never bothers to order him to leave.

For a fleeting second, he looks at you, spread wide over Erwin’s lap, mewling and moaning, your sweet scent overpowering almost everything else.

For a bit, so fast you don’t catch it, his eyes turn sharp and predatory, as if he wants to grab you, gnarl his teeth and challenge Erwin for the right to mount you.

But before you can catch onto it and before Erwin notices Levi’s subdued scent pushing through your overpowering pheromones, Levi’s eyes turn back forward and he reels his scent back.

You forget it all a second later as you writhe on Erwin’s lap, close to ecstasy. By the time Levi dares to glance again, Erwin has already buried his prick deep inside your quivering hole and your mind is far away.

Levi doesn’t stare for long. He doesn’t dare to.

Just like you, he knows his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha yeah I got this idea literally four hours ago. I've been craving the kind of mindless, low-effort porny fic this is to unwind from the more high-maintenance works that take up a significant amount of energy. So, again keep in mind this will not be TSASOS-level storytelling. This will be very low-grade fiction with clichéd plotlines and self-indulgent sex scenes.
> 
> That being said, let me know what you think ^^ Who's your daddy? Erwin or Levi?
> 
> There's literally no guarantees on how often this will be updated or how long it'll be. Could be 2 chapters, could be 200. Idk. I'll just write whatever I feel like here lol
> 
> Until next time!  
> Rika


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t know if Erwin has others while he’s away. You never smell anyone, then again alphas are biologically engineered to hide the traces of foreign omegas better than omegas are of foreign alphas.

What you do know is that whenever he gets back, he’s insatiable for a couple of days.

Yesterday, upon return, he fucked you in his office. First circling his large fingers around your little clit until your pussy was quivering and throbbing, until your voice was hoarse from coming for him over and over.

Then, he took out his cock, easily as thick as a forearm even when he’s not in his rut, and thrust it deep inside you. Pounding up into your small body, he kept his hands on your hips, bouncing you up and down on his lap like you were nothing but a fuckdoll for him to thrust into.

He kept you by his side the rest of the night while he worked. You sat on his lap, purred and nuzzled, rubbed and stroked him adoringly while he kept a tight arm around your waist.

After he was done working, he took you back home and fucked you again.

Even after all that, you’re not surprised when you wake up to a gentle yet demanding hand slipping under the fabric of your panties, his other hand tracing along your chest through the nightgown until your nipples are perky for him.

Your body is still a little sore from yesterday. Getting a pounding from Erwin’s respectable cock is no small feat, even if your body is made for it.

Erwin always sleeps the same way. Behind you with his large arm locked so tight around your waist you have no chance of wiggling away, nose buried behind your ear.

“Erwin,” you chuckle sleepily, trying to sound offended, but the moment his scent trickles into your nose and he gives your clit the first, light little rub, you’re practically goo.

You arch your back, rub your butt back against his stiffening cock and whine a little at the way his feather-like fingertips tease your nipples until they’re sensitive and practically begging to be touched.

“Good girl,” he murmurs and when your scent turns from sleepy and passive to sweet and inviting, he immediately growls, his alpha instincts kicking in.

“That’s a good girl, let me have it.” His voice low and guttural. As he starts teasing your clit, you moan.

He keeps tracing his finger along your nipples but when you keep wriggling a little too much, seeking to be touched more, he leaves them and instead gently grasps your throat as a disciplinary action.

“Ah, daddy,” you purr as you feel his fingers move from your clit. With full authority, he buries two of them inside your tight pussy, the thickness of the fingers already matching up to that of a beta’s cock.

“I gaped you wide around my cock last night, how are you this tight?” he asks with a chuckle as he starts moving his fingers, in and out of your hole while you stay completely still for him, dictated by your prey instincts, and let him do as he pleases.

You let out a keen whimper as he chokes you just a bit.

“Did anything happen while I was gone?” he asks and as he does, his pheromones get thick and oppressive. His dominant scent. The one that makes you all but incapable of disobeying. You couldn’t lie now even if you wanted to.

“No,” you breathe. “I watched TV, I went out-”

“With whom?”

Quite suddenly, he pulls his hands away. Easily, he flips you over on your hands and knees and pulls your panties down. He watches the way your holes glisten for him in the morning sun.

You gasp as you feel his cock, pressing against your small pussy, and as he rams in, pheromones so strong they’re nearly paralysing you in place, you can’t help but whimper.

“Answer me,” Erwin orders, his voice low and patient but there’s that edge you’ve learnt to detect. Never have you pushed Erwin to the point of losing his temper with you or even getting angry, but when you hear that dangerous, possessive edge in his voice, you know you’re better off being submissive.

He keeps an authoritative hand on the small of your back, holding you still as he pushes in, all the way, until he’s in balls deep.

“Once, with Gem,” you breathe, your scent meek and submissive. “And yesterday, I went to buy that dress alone.”

Levi was with you both times, but Erwin knows as much.

At that, Erwin’s scent mellows and he chuckles gently, satiated. He leans over and rubs his wrist against your nape.

“Alright. Good girl,” he praises, and you purr with lidded eyes, pussy twitching gently around his dick, coaxing him to keep claiming his omega.

He groans. Grabbing your hips in his hands, he pulls out, eyes glued to where your bodies are joined. He sees his dick slip out with a wet pop, leaving your hole gaping for just a second until it closes back up, tight and ready to be stretched again.

Your body always drives him crazy. His hands keeping you completely still for his cock like a good omega, he pushes in again.

You keen and gasp as you feel yourself gape wide around him.

He pushes in all the way and pauses for just a second.

Then, he starts fucking you in earnest, hips snapping forward as he breeds you, his bitch, like an omega is meant to be bred: hard and fast.

All the while, you mewl and moan, your walls are tight and like velvet around him, coaxing him to go even faster and harder.

“Good girl,” he says as he fucks you, one hand moving to rub your clit. “Keep your pretty face down. Give me that pussy.”

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper, a breathless smile on your face, your sweet vanilla and tulip smell taking up the space. Erwin’s pheromones are not oppressive, but they’re firm and authoritative.

He reaches a hand around you and teases your clit, watches the way you keep completely still on the bed, submitted to being his prey, and let him do as he pleases. You smile, twitch around him every time he circles his fingertips around your thoroughly toyed with clit, and in no time at all, you’re gasping into the sheets.

“I’m close,” you whisper.

“Wait.”

You hear Erwin reach to the bedside table beside you and you have a good idea you know what he’s reaching for.

“I’m going to plug you,” you hear his gentle, assertive voice. You nod wordlessly, hanging to the brink of your orgasm and as you feel your ass stretch in addition to your pussy, it’s really hard to control yourself.

Your breath stutters, you clutch the sheets. You want to come for him and when you smell Erwin’s dominant pheromones, you almost wail.

“Please,” you whimper, choked up.

“Come.”

Your mouth opens in a quiet scream and you come, your scent flaring up and the walls of your pussy clinging to Erwin’s cock.

All the while, you hear the way he lets out content little growls. He loves it when you lose it for him. You can almost see the smile on his face.

As you come down, he pushes in a few times more and comes, moaning quietly. As he does, you feel his hands on your hips, pulling you in as his instincts make him dig his cock as deep inside you as possible, until there’s not another inch left.

You feel his dick jolt inside you as he comes and as he pulls out, a trickle of his semen follows. You don’t care about the way it splatters on the sheets, the cleaners will come by today as usual.

Instead, you finally dare lower your hips as you plop on the bed, tired but very much contented.

Erwin gets up. He runs his hand through your hair and then gets up, walking to the bedroom door.

“Keep the plug in for today.”

“Alright,” you call from the bed, still a little out of breath. You hear Erwin open the door and as he steps to the living room, he pauses.

“Oh, Levi. You’re already here.”

It’s not unusual. Levi has the keys and he often lets himself in if he has something urgent to discuss. You slowly roll over to your back and stretch.

Then, you lazily untangle yourself from the blankets and grab Erwin’s shirt from the floor.

You only bother to button it down halfway. It’s so large it covers your butt completely, and you don’t even grab any underwear as you saunter out of the bedroom to get breakfast.

It’s just Levi and you’re covered in Erwin’s scent.

Levi doesn’t as much as glance as you as you walk past where he’s sitting on the couch. He’s explaining something about trade deals you understand none of while Erwin is fixing himself some breakfast.

“Here you go,” Erwin says gently as you walk up to him. He’s already poured you a huge mug of coffee with cream and sugar and fixed you a fruit salad.

He knows what you like.

You take the bowl of fruit and coffee and nuzzle his jaw as thanks. You feel his hand gently trail down your back until he can grab your ass.

He nudges a finger between the cheeks to double check the plug is there. His fingers press against it, pushing it a little further in. You make a small noise in response. Then, he kisses your forehead and walks to the dining table with his breakfast.

You open the fridge. Taking out a jar of Nutella, you slather a generous spoonful on the bananas in your fruit salad. Then, you walk to the table after Erwin.

You make no comment of it as Erwin easily pulls you over to his lap. Eating his eggs on a toast, he keeps one arm around your waist.

Eyes focused on Levi, he eats. All the while, you nibble on your fruit, take large gulps of your coffee and swing your legs a little where you’re sitting on one of Erwin’s thighs, head pressed against his shoulder.

“So, the Yeager brothers want to work together,” Levi concludes, eyes squarely on Erwin. Not once do you catch them staying to you.

You wonder about the brief moment yesterday. He looked at you when he usually doesn’t.

He would’ve been in trouble had Erwin caught that.

“The Yeagers, huh. I don’t mind the younger one. It’s the older one I have a problem with,” Erwin sighs. “He’s been pushing for a share of my operations.”

“You can always decline and go on the offensive,” Levi points out. “The Yeagers don’t have much foothold right now. Squashing them wouldn’t be too hard.”

At that, you perk up a little, though you don’t dare speak up.

Erwin notices. He glances at you.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I just… Get along with their omegas,” you admit with a wistful pout. Ever since you met briefly at a gala a few months back, you’ve been texting back and forth with the omegas of Eren Yeager and his right hand woman.

You’ve even gone out with them a couple of times, a rare luxury for you.

Erwin looks at you and the way your eyes turn a little sad and more lifeless at the thought of losing those budding friendships. His arm tightens around your waist.

He leans in and inhales your neck, taking in your sweet scent combining with the pine tree and rum.

“Fine, then. We won’t go on offensive,” he decides. Immediately, Levi groans.

“Sir, just because your omega-”

“It’s not just because of that. Gang warfare is always messy,” Erwin says calmly. All the while, he smiles at the way your scent turns a little sweeter and you press a small kiss of gratitude on his neck.

This is the main reason most omegas you meet are envious of you.

What Erwin Smith’s omega wants, she gets.

Levi looks frustrated. Yet, he knows better than making a thing out of it. He sighs to himself and turns his eyes back to the papers.

“Alright, sir.”

When Erwin doesn’t see you, you make a smug face at Levi. Levi glances at you, lets out an unhappy growl yet the moment Erwin’s eyes flicker to him and fill with a familiar, territorial edge when he notices where he’s looking, Levi averts his gaze.

Even Levi can’t get away with looking at you for too long.

“I’ll be long today,“ Erwin tells you then. You sigh a little. Figures. Erwin has a lot to attend to since he was away for almost a week.

You know that, yet your heart fills with wistfulness. While Erwin is away, you don’t have much to do. He doesn’t like it when you go out by yourself, even if you have bodyguards. When he’s back in town, Levi attends to him at all times.

At least when he’s gone, Levi’s forced to attend to you instead and you can go shopping or see your omega friends.

Now, you’re allowed to do that only when either Erwin is with you or you manage to talk him to let you borrow Levi for a few hours.

And even then, Levi always makes sure to yap about it plenty. He has better things to do than babysitting you.

“I know,” Erwin says gently, trying to appease you. “It can’t be helped.” He kisses behind your ear. You nod.

You would invite your friends over, but Erwin gets cranky when there’s foreign scents on his territory.

It disturbs his nest.

You finish your breakfast and get up. You walk to the counter and load the dishes in the dishwasher. Then, you open one of the cupboards and take out a small blister pack of pills.

You swallow one, ignoring the way Erwin’s pheromones turn a little more sour at the sight.

Your contraceptives. Erwin never tried to force you to not take them, but you know he doesn’t like them. He wants to bond you and impregnate you.

But, he’s also decided to be patient. The chase is much more enthralling if you’re allowed to run just a little. It makes him want you more. It makes his predator instincts rear their head in a thrilling way.

You don’t even know why you haven’t allowed Erwin his bond and kids. Maybe it’s the part of you relishing in the little control you have over your own life.

The rest belongs squarely to Erwin.

You turn a little blue. Yet you know things could be worse.

Thirty minutes later, Erwin has showered and put on his suit. You fix his tie for him and lean up to press a kiss on his lips.

“Be careful today,” you tell him like you always do. Erwin yanks you in by your waist, gently bites down on your uncollared neck right next to your scent gland, leaving a small mark.

“Be a good girl while I’m gone. I’ll get you something on my way back,” he promises gently, a possessive hand resting on your ass.

Levi’s already out of the door and waiting. You can hear his shoe, tapping against the floor in quiet irritation. He’s a busy man.

You smile convincingly.

“A necklace. That new collection I texted you about.”

Erwin chuckles fondly. For many alphas, it’s annoying and unacceptable when their omegas are needy and demanding. Erwin, however, finds himself taken by it.

“Alright, pretty girl. You’ll get your necklace.”

He pats your head with his large hand. Then, he walks out. Levi falls into step behind him without a look back.

Left alone in the giant apartment, you know it’ll be a couple of hours before the maids show up to clean.

You take a shower. Then, you put your plug back in place, pull on a sweater and a pair of loose pants and sit on the couch.

You look at the ceiling. Time starts ticking away.

You try to watch television, but hardly anything catches your interest. You check a few social media sites on your laptop, but the endless, empty compliments from people who just want to get close to Erwin Smith’s omega quickly tire you out.

You text Gem and Sian, but they’re both out with their alphas and can’t humour you.

Must be nice being allowed to go to work with your alpha. You’re not unless Erwin wants you to entertain him. The less you know about his business, the safer it is for you.

The empty feeling comes. It always does when you’re alone like this. Outside, you hear a few raindrops splatter against the window.

Absent-mindedly, you make a mug of tea. Moving to sit on the giant window sill by the huge living room window, you look out to the city.

It’s raining heavily now.

It’s moments like these when you find yourself wondering.

What is your life for? What do you live for?

Is this all there is, truly? A golden cage, filled with materialistic pleasures, pretty things to keep you occupied while you wait for your alpha to humour you?

Being bonded, being bred, raising Erwin’s children?

You lean your forehead against the thick glass. Outside, the city is alive as usual. The cars far below are moving through the traffic, the betas and alphas are walking under their umbrellas.

The omegas who turned of age and didn’t manage to secure an alpha are on the edges of the city, living in their own little communes.

You should be grateful you’re not there.

Realistically, your parents would have secured you a normal, working class alpha. You should consider getting this instead a stroke of luck.

You know that, yet why do you always feel so restless when you’re alone like this?

Your idle musings are interrupted as the door opens. You turn and when you see Levi, you raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Erwin forgot his documents. I’m here to fetch them,” he grunts.

Levi walks towards the bedroom, hardly giving you a single glance where you’re sitting on the windowsill, staring out to the rainy city.

If he smells the way your pheromones are mellow and wistful from your blue mood, he says nothing.

He walks in the bedroom, straight to Erwin’s bedside table where the documents he was sent to fetch are situated.

He pauses, hand halfway to the drawer on the bedside table when he smells the sweet vanilla and tulips, emitting from the used sheets. Mixed with Erwin’s rum and pine, it’s subdued, but Levi can smell it nonetheless.

It’s enticing him and maybe it’s because he’s completely alone in the bedroom, but he falters for just a moment.

He glances towards the living room, but you’re nowhere to be seen.

He inhales again. A shudder goes through him.

Very slowly, Levi extends his hand. He grabs your pillow. As if enchanted, he presses his nose against the spot where he can smell your pure, intoxicating pheromones. He inhales lightly.

Immediately, his scent flares up. The peppermint and amber get thick, the sweet undertone of cocoa faint yet all the more seductive.

He moves his nose a bit and lets out a possessive growl when he smells the faintest hint of Erwin. As if he is intruding on Levi’s territory and not vice versa.

You smell it, too, then. The mouth-watering, seductive pheromones slowly swirling from the bedroom. You inhale, and you feel your knees get a little weak.

With a frown, you get up and tiptoe to the bedroom. You see Levi’s back.

“What are you doing?” you ask with a frown.

Immediately, Levi chucks the pillow aside and reels his pheromones back, as if only now realising what he was doing and how unacceptable it is. Should you tell Erwin about this, he’ll have Levi’s head.

Levi yanks the drawer of the bedside table open and takes the documents.

“Nothing,” he grunts and turns to march past you, but you stop him. You grab his arm.

“Your smell is all over the place. If you go to Erwin like this, it’ll stress him out,” you point out with an unimpressed frown.

At the touch, his scent explodes again. He gives you a glare, his pupils dilated.

“Don’t touch me, omega,” he hisses. You shove him back a little and cross your arms. You’ve never smelt him this strong but there’s something else to address.

“Why the fuck were you sniffing my pillow? Fucking creep.”

“I’m serious right now, Vanilla. If you know what’s good for you, take a few good steps back,” Levi growls.

That makes you pause. Confused, you cock your head to the side.

“Vanilla?”

Levi’s eyes widen. He didn’t mean to call you that. That’s what he calls you, deep in his thoughts when he’s alone and doesn’t need to mind his every move.

“Out of the way,” he grunts and he pushes past you, Erwin’s documents hooked under his elbow. You watch after him with a frown as he marches out.

The door opens and slams closed.

You take a deep breath. The cocoa still lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha daddy dicc go brr
> 
> (I love comments)


	3. Chapter 3

You spend the rest of the day in various degrees of confusion.

Levi strode off, yet his scent lingers. Even after some hours, you can still smell it.

You try your best to ignore it, especially the way it riles you up just a little.

It’s so unlike Erwin’s. Erwin’s scent is musky and deep, it’s firm and earthy. Pine trees and rum, it could be a cologne and sell well.

Levi’s is different. The fresh peppermint, spritzy amber accentuating it. And then, there’s the cocoa, only coming out when he doesn’t reel his scent back, usually muffled and restrained yet today, when he was smelling your pillow, it came out in full force.

For whatever reason, whenever you smell it you feel like it’s trying to entice you.

You quietly decide to keep your mouth shut about Levi and his antics. If Erwin smells him when he comes home and asks about it, you’ll just say you got on his nerves so much you managed to coax his scent out.

You’re afraid that if you tattle, Erwin will refuse to let him attend to you anymore.

And that would mean you can’t go out anymore unless it’s with Erwin. You don’t want that.

As for why Levi did such a thing, you can think of ways to explain it away. Maybe he was smelling in disapproval. Maybe he was trying to sniff out which one is yours so he could fill it with rocks.

There’s plenty of conclusions you’re more eager to come to rather than him smelling it because he likes your scent, or because he harbours some lingering lust for you.

Levi would absolutely know better than doing that. He’s been by Erwin’s side for well over a decade and when you first became Erwin’s, you were told Levi is the only subordinate Erwin has ever gone out of his way to save.

Of all the people around Erwin, Levi absolutely tops your list as least likely to betray his boss. Thus, there has to be another explanation.

By the time you snap out of your idle thoughts and finally look at the clock, it’s way past eight. You know Erwin is busy, but you wonder when he’ll be returning.

As the city, still rainy and grey, loses its last rays of light, you feel your blue feelings returning. They always do when you’re alone for more than a few hours at a time.

You could try to distract yourself, but you still find yourself standing still, like you’re enchanted. Staring out of the window like you always do, you savour the loneliness because you don’t know what else to do with it.

You feel the familiar tug to just pack your things and run away, see what else is out there, but you know that would be foolish.

Erwin would find you and chain you even tighter. He could take it out on your family.

And at the end of the day, you harbour enough devotion and loyalty for your alpha to want to stay by his side.

He’s been good to you. He’s gentle, he’s attentive, he gives you everything you ask for, he’s never forced you, he’s never hit you or abused you unless you count the times he’s done it in the bedroom with your consent.

By all accounts, Erwin Smith is a good man and a good alpha to live your life with.

Your thoughts are interrupted as you smell a trickle of cocoa. You frown. Levi’s scent is still here.

Just as you start thinking of doing something about it, the door clacks.

Erwin walks in. When you smell him, you turn your head and give him a small smile.

Hiding the way you feel a bit anxious about the lingering smell, you walk up to him. Leaning up, you kiss his cheek as a greeting.

Inside your mind, you’re wondering if he’ll be able to smell Levi’s scent. The maids changed the sheets and cleaned everything up, so it’s faint, but for whatever reason it’s still there.

You watch as Erwin’s face turns from a smile to a frown. His eyes dart around the room, as if looking for something, and you hear him inhale a bit deeper than usual.

Then, he easily pulls you close, a firm arm holding you still around your waist.

You watch him, curious and just a little apprehensive. You know he can probably smell Levi’s lingering pheromones. You did grab his arm, after all.

He trails his palm up your neck, eyes calm but very unreadable.

You gasp a little when you feel his hand take a grip of your hair. He pulls your head back, very slowly, until your neck is extended and on full display for him.

Then, he leans in and smells.

You hear the low growl he releases. A noise equal parts thrilling and scary. His hand pushes in the back of your pants. His fingers trail down, between your ass cheeks.

His pheromones are hard and intimidating, mellowing only slightly when he feels the plug still there. Then, he trails his fingers lower.

You’re already wet for him. How could you not be when he handles you like this, like you’re his property?

It would turn you on even if you weren’t an omega.

He buries his ring and middle fingers inside your pussy. He curls and thrusts them upwards, so hard you have to tiptoe to accommodate the movement.

You feel him relax a little. At least your holes are still untouched.

Then, he pulls his hands back. With one arm, he grabs you and lifts you, so easily you could be a rag doll.

You grasp his shoulder with a surprised noise as he carries you to the couch.

He throws you on the couch, sits next to you and easily pulls you over his lap. Your eyes widen as you find yourself on your stomach. His yanks your shirt off, leaving your upper body bare.

You’re face down, so you don’t see him take out his phone and type out a message.

Then, he grabs both of your wrists in one hand and pulls them behind your back, not rough enough to hurt you, but firm and domineering nonetheless.

He holds them with one hand, rendering you helpless. His scent so thick your eyes and mouth water on instinct, your body does what biology dictates it should: your hands stop struggling and your hips prop up, tempting him.

He pulls your pants and underwear off in one, fluid motion.

Your ass is plugged for him, your pussy is wet and just as tight as it was in the morning.

“Daddy,” you gasp when you feel the first swat on your ass. He doesn’t discipline you often.

“Shh, baby girl,” Erwin soothes, voice gentle despite the strength of his spank when he hits your ass again.

Then, he rubs your wet slit. You let out a throaty moan. You prop up your hips, aching for the touch, but when you get too eager, he pulls his hand away and slaps your butt again.

You arch your back and try to turn your head to give him a pleading look.

“Face down,” comes the firm command. “I’m not done.”

It’s the kind of authoritative tone that makes your pussy twitch with arousal.

His hand, large enough to easily hold and pin down both of your wrists against the small of your back, is firm but not painful. He could shatter every bone in both of your hands with one hand if he so wished.

He could beat you black and blue or kill you without you being able to do anything about it – such is the discrepancy of physical power between alphas and omegas – yet he chooses to demonstrate his ownership otherwise.

You whimper when he swats again. He watches the way your hole gets slick, he inhales your honeyed pheromones that are trying to coax him to lose control.

Only, Erwin Smith never loses control. He relishes in it.

You hear the front door open and close.

“Ah. You came. Have a drink and sit down,” Erwin says. You can’t smell anything, and your face is currently pressed against the couch.

You hear the someone walk behind you, to the mahogany shelf where Erwin keeps his expensive booze collection. You hear the cork of a brandy bottle open. Someone walks to the armchair across from the couch and sits down.

“Don’t look away.”

At Erwin’s words, you frown. You’re just about to turn despite Erwin’s earlier command, see who it is, but before you can, Erwin’s pheromones turn so strong you instantly get dizzy.

He spanks you again. Once, twice, thrice, ignoring the way you let out incoherent little whimpers to appease him.

You pant. You feel his large hand close over your small pussy, rubbing it. Your pheromones get sweeter, they coil around Erwin’s, pliant and submissive. You’re reacting every bit like a proper omega would to her alpha’s touch.

His scent and body language tell a clear story.

This is his omega. This is his bitch. These are his holes.

Then, you can smell just the faintest whiff of cocoa. This time, it’s fresh. Instantly, you know who’s sitting in the chair.

Erwin starts rubbing your clit, holding you down still, and all the while, he never breaks eye contact with Levi.

You’re twitching and moaning on his lap, panting as your mouth waters. At the rum scent or at the cocoa scent, you don’t know.

Erwin circles your clit, ignoring your whimpers.

Levi doesn’t dare move his eyes from Erwin. He stays completely still, sipping on his brandy, staring calmly into Erwin’s eyes.

“Look at her.“

Only at Erwin’s command does he reluctantly let his eyes trail downwards. He sees the way you’re plugged, ass full of handmarks and pushed up properly so Erwin has full access to your sweet-smelling pussy.

The way slick is slowly trickling down your thighs like honey. The way you don’t struggle at all but rather, pant and beg like you’re in heat as Erwin slowly and methodically circles your clit until your legs are shaking.

“Daddy,” you breathe into the cushions, way past any form of shame. Erwin gives you one glance, his face revealing exactly what he’s thinking.

He smelt Levi in his territory, and he doesn’t like it. You’re his omega and you’re to keep your scent pure for him. And now, you’re both being punished for stepping out of line.

His fingers slide inside your pussy again.

 _I own this_ , his body language tells you as he thrusts his fingers into your slick, willing hole. _I own this, and I own you_.

And next time, smelling of someone else, even faintly, is going to end well for neither you nor whoever it is.

“Come for your alpha, omega,” Erwin orders, and you inhale his pheromones. They get you high and make your orgasm elevate from mind-numbing to mind-shattering.

Your mouth curls up to a smile and you come, legs shaking and ass swaying as Erwin takes his fingers out, watching the way you twitch unhappily at the loss.

Then, he looks at Levi and licks your slick from his fingers. He looks for any hues of challenge in Levi’s eyes but finds none.

On his lap, you’re writhing and calling for Erwin, scent so sweet and inviting it catches even Erwin off-guard.

Groaning, he finally lets go of your arms. He spins you around so you’re facing his crotch.

“Hands and knees, little omega,” he orders.

You don’t dare let your eyes stray to Levi. You know you’ll be in trouble if you do. Thus, you keep them firmly on Erwin, lidded and submissive, begging for him to treat you like the eager little omega you are.

He doesn’t get naked or make a move to discard his suit. He merely opens his belt, pulls his zip down and takes out his cock.

He reaches for the side table next to the couch where he always has his trusty bottle of whiskey and clean glasses.

He pours himself a glass and sips. With a relaxed sigh, he gently fists your hair in his free hand.

You follow his wordless command. You move in and lick his impressive cock, from the base all the way to the tip. All the while, you stare up at Erwin, adoring and willing to do anything to please him.

Erwin guides you gently by your hair and sips on his whiskey. You suckle the tip into your mouth lovingly, lap your small tongue around it like a kitten, back arched and hands gently kneading the cushions underneath you.

“Good girl,” Erwin finally says, and the praise makes you relax and purr. Your eyes turn from wide-eyed to wanton. You’re pleasing your alpha, and that makes you a little more high.

He untangles his hand from your hair and instead leaves it resting on the back of your head. Gently, he pushes you down, his cock slipping inside your mouth.

Your jaws stretch wide around the girth, immediately getting a little sore as he pushes you down until he hits the back of your throat.

Erwin hums, gentle and approving, yet his hand doesn’t let up. He keeps pushing, just a little further than usual, and watches your throat contract around his cock, your eyes slowly brimming with tears as you feel the need to gag.

“Tight little throat she has,” Erwin comments casually to Levi. “Never trained it much. I prefer her other holes.”

Levi doesn’t reply.

“Oh no, don’t look away, Levi. Watch her use her pretty mouth.”

Levi’s dark eyes move to you. He watches the way you move up and down Erwin’s cock with your mouth, the way you gasp for air every time Erwin allows you to pull back for a moment.

He smells the intense vanilla and tulips, getting stronger the firmer Erwin treats you.

By the time Erwin finally grasps your hair again and pulls your mouth off his dick, you’re already long gone.

You climb on Erwin’s lap, kiss his cheek and jaw, you purr and nuzzle, and when Erwin groans and loops one arm around your stomach, easily lifting you and throwing you on the couch on your back as he stands up, all you do is let out an adoring moan at his strength.

“Offer, baby.”

You smile up at Erwin, your legs pulling up to your sides as you reveal your plugged ass and soaking pussy to Erwin’s eyes.

Smiling, Erwin moves to stand on his knees on the couch.

“Have you ever fucked an omega before, Levi?” Erwin asks casually as he lines up his cock and thrusts in. You moan. Your walls tighten around him on instinct to make your hole as tight as possible for him.

“Yes, sir. I have,” Levi replies. His tone is calm and unreadable.

“Perfect beings, aren’t they? They smell sweet, they taste good, they’re so nice and _tight_ ,” Erwin lists as he pulls, ramming back in with the last word. You whimper. He’s still so large.

He gently presses against the end of the plug, making sure it’s securely inside.

“I’ve always loved omegas. I’ve always been determined to find the perfect omega to bond,” Erwin chuckles. His eyes are on you, reassuring and assertive.

He’s got you. He’s going to take care of you. He’ll never let anything happen to you. He’ll never let you go.

You’re lying on your back, hands resting by your head, hair tousled all over the cushions, moaning and whimpering as he uses your omega hole. And all the while, your eyes are squarely on him, lidded and dedicated.

His scent is intoxicating you, your omega instincts are making you focus solely on Erwin as he breeds what’s rightfully his. All you’re capable of doing is giving him what he wants.

“And three years ago, I found that perfect, sweet-smelling and breathtakingly beautiful little omega.” He snaps his hips down. “Keep your legs spread, baby girl,” he pauses his monologue to instruct gently as your legs threaten to inch a bit closer together.

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper and loop your own arms around your knees, pulling your legs back and out of the way so he can fuck you with zero resistance.

All the while, Levi watches. He watches your small pussy stretch around Erwin’s large cock. He watches the surrendered look on your face. He watches the submissive hue of your eyes as Erwin’s hand reaches forward to grab your throat.

“And once I first smelt that gorgeous, tiny little omega, I decided something. She’ll be mine. And anyone who comes near what’s mine, I will eliminate.”

Erwin’s staring straight into Levi’s eyes, then. He’s not murderous or even upset, neither of you would be alive if he was, but he’s conveying a clear warning.

Erwin Smith owns you, and there’s nothing Levi can do about that.

Erwin grunts at the way your pussy clenches around him every time he tightens his hand on your throat. He rams in one last time and comes. You purr in delight, eagerly taking in every last drop of his cum, eyes a little glossy and faraway as Erwin’s pheromones keep you in their possessive hold.

You don’t even remember Levi’s here at this point.

Not waiting for a second to come down, he pulls out only to hoist you again, just as effortlessly as before. He starts carrying you to the bedroom, intent on erasing any trace of Levi’s scent from there.

He turns his head just as he’s about to enter.

Erwin gives Levi’s stoic face one last look. He knows Levi can see the way you’re clinging to Erwin, the way his seed is trickling out of your thoroughly used hole, the way you’re absolutely feral with lust, nibbling at Erwin’s ear and whispering in his ear. How you’re his bitch, how you’re his to use and throw around all he wants, how you want his cock inside you, all night, gaping you wide.

You’re too far gone to concern yourself with anything but Erwin.

Erwin pauses to let Levi take in the sight. Then, he smirks.

“That’s all, Levi. You may leave,” he says. He walks to the bedroom and closes the door.

Levi waits a few seconds. He hears the sound of you being thrown on the bed as Erwin prepares to claim you all night. He hears you giggle and moan

Then, Levi gets on his feet. He walks to the door and out to the hallway. He’s calm, expression stoic, as he takes the elevator down to the underground parking hall.

The hall is all but empty as he makes his way to his recently waxed, black car. He climbs in and slams the door shut after himself.

Staring out of the tinted window for a while, he then releases a long breath.

Then, his pheromones explode and he loses any resemblance of control.

He groans, his hand leaps to his belt and before he’s even realised what he’s doing, he’s taken out his cock.

He closes his eyes, tosses his head against the headrest and grunts as he starts jerking his dick, unable to stop himself.

He thinks of things he could never say aloud.

He thinks of what just happened, only in his imagination, he stands up. He crosses over to Erwin, shoots him and grabs you.

He easily throws you over to your hands and knees, he kneels behind you, he grabs both of your ass cheeks to spread them wide and expose your tiny holes for his hungry eyes.

He presses his face right into that sweet vanilla and tulips and licks, making you moan and writhe until you’re begging for his cock, the memory of Erwin already faded from your mind.

He stands up, he presses the tip of his dick against your hole and pushes in, hand diving into your hair to grab it and pull your head back and make your back arch in full submission.

He leans over your back and kisses you. He growls all the things he always wanted to say as he fucks you roughly, with full ownership.

All the while, you let him have you, accept his claim over your holes and allow him to fuck you until he’s satisfied.

You pull your head forward and expose your nape to him, you do nothing to stop Levi as he surges forward, teeth gnarled, and bites you, marking you as his for life-

Levi’s eyes snap open as his cock jolts for the last time and he comes all over his hand, his cocoa scent overpowering everything in the car.

He takes a few deep breaths. He looks down at the mess.

He just came to the thought of fucking his boss’s mouthy, annoying little omega.

He sighs deeply. He’s in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit thinking of career change to' erotic fiction because I'm having the time of my life writing this trash lmao. I always post teasers on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RogueRika) along with exclusive side stories, polls and updates on progress. We also have fanart, someone literally drew alpha daddy Erwin just the other day.
> 
> Also two alpha diccs went brrr in this chapter, that's a win in my book.
> 
> I love comments btw
> 
> Til next time, auntie loves you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, a flashback episode!

It was a rainy summer night when Erwin Smith decided he will have you.

Standing in his quiet apartment, he stares vacantly out of the window, a heavy crystal glass halfway filled with whiskey in his hand.

From the bedroom, he can smell the sweet smell of cherry and thyme, the omega he brought home for the night emitting it in her sleep. Not an ideal pick for the night; the scents really didn’t mesh together well. The combination was off-putting.

But he picked the omega because he was bored, and because among the people at the party, she was the most to his liking.

He has a very peculiar taste when it comes to omegas. He loves them, he always has. Fascinating creatures, so soft and warm, so beautiful and tiny, with their melodic voices and bodies that look like they’re made of glass only to withstand the full force of an alpha’s rut no trouble.

Erwin always thought he wanted to find the perfect omega. Someone just for him.

He has the image in his head, so vivid it could be a picture. What his perfect omega would look like.

Erwin stares out to the warm rain. This summer has been exceedingly humid.

With a bored sigh, he walks to the dining table where Levi left a tall stack of papers. It’s nothing exciting, just people behind in payments.

Erwin has to decide which of them are worth sparing.

Not many, he reckons, but he might as well get it over with.

He sits down and sips on his drink. Then, he starts shuffling through the papers, diving them into two piles. Those who would be allowed another month of trying to make a payment and those who would meet their end and have all their assets confiscated.

It’s all boring, mechanic labour to him.

Or at least, it is until something catches his eyes.

_Family in debt due to reckless loan to save retail business._

_Valuables: Limited, small house, corner store that sells liquor and cigarettes._

_Children: Three betas (two male, one female), one omega (female)._

The description is not what catches Erwin’s interest. No, it’s the small picture attached, of all the family members in case they try to escape and need to have a warrant put out.

In the middle of them, is you.

Immediately, Erwin knows. You’re like a mirage of everything Erwin always imagined his perfect omega would be. Down to the doe-like, slightly wide-eyed look you give the camera.

He looks at you. Immediately, he gets hard.

He checks your information from the file. You’re days from turning twenty. You’re about to enter your bond years, a period of time during which parents are expected to bond off their omega offspring.

Immediately, Erwin grabs his phone. He dials.

“Sir?”

From the way it takes Levi a few rings to answer and his slightly hoarse voice, Erwin can tell he was asleep.

“Report to me first thing tomorrow morning. I need you to take care of some paperwork,” he says.

“What’s this about, sir?”

“I think I found her,” Erwin says with a grin.

“Found who?” Levi sounds positively confused.

“My perfect omega.”

Levi lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“Fine, sir. I’ll be there in the morning.”

-

Erwin smells you way before the door opens and you’re escorted in and he doesn’t even need to see you to know you’re the one.

The smell of tulips and vanilla, meshing together silky smooth, creating an aroma so mouth-watering even the betas in the room shift where they’re standing.

Erwin knows instantly. He inhales the scent and he knows.

He has to have you. You’re rare. One in a million is a scent that matures into something this enticing.

You walk in, dressed in a blouse and a loose skirt. It’s just a little too large. Must be a hand-me-down from your beta sister.

The moment Erwin’s eyes land on you, he falls in love. An obsession is born, to have you, own you, claim you, keep you.

Whatever the price, he has to have you to himself.

-

“You can put your things wherever you want,” Erwin says as the henchmen set the small suitcase down. It’s all you own.

He gestures for everyone else to leave, and when you’re alone, he smiles.

He reaches a hand for you and watches the way you flinch.

“Don’t be afraid, little omega. I’m not going to hurt you,” he says gently. Slowly, you nod, but your eyes don’t trust him yet.

He places a gentle hand on your neck and pulls you in.

“Do you want to bathe beforehand?” he asks, eyes softening at the way you shrink a little. You’re so tiny compared to him, anyone would be.

Top alphas grow tall and sturdy.

He feels his chest expand with the need to own you, to protect you and never let anyone near you.

It’s his omega. His alone.

You nod.

“It’s here. Take your time,” he says and pulls you along to the bathroom. He can’t help the smile as you look around the large room, the heated floor and gold-plated taps.

“Surprised, little omega?” he asks. He places a gentle arm around your waist and kisses behind your ear.

“I have money. I have power. I will take care of you, little omega. You will never need to be afraid of anything again.”

Your scent mellows and turns a bit sweeter. He lets out a low, contented growl as he inhales. Oh, how he wants to push you on the bathroom counter, rip your clothes off and bury himself between your thighs.

He wants you trembling and mewling, bathing in his pheromones, beautiful and pliant as he claims your unused holes and takes you as his.

But, he holds it back. You’re still tense. He knows some alphas relish in respect that stems from fear, but Erwin is not one of them.

He will put you in line and remind you of your place if need to, but where he can help it, he wants you to respect him because you adore and love him.

He lets his hand stray just slightly to rub your inner thigh. His large palm gently massages the scent gland there and when you release a stifled moan and shift, he grins.

“Go ahead, then, omega. Have your shower.”

He lets go and pulls away. He hands you a towel.

“In the hallway leading up to the shower over there,” he says and gestures to the room you just came from, “I had clothes delivered in your size. They’re in the wardrobe behind the glass doors. Choose whatever you feel comfortable in.”

You nod. He gently lifts your chin and presses a kiss on your forehead, eyes gentle and patient, yet also possessive and authoritative.

“Good girl.”

Then, he walks out. He hears the shower go on and as he walks through the hallway with the wardrobes, to the large bedroom, he goes straight for the bottle on the bedside table and pours himself some whiskey.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and starts disrobing. He carefully takes off his prism suit until he’s only in his underwear. Then, he finishes his drink and waits.

When you step out, sweet-smelling and droplets of water still on your skin, Erwin pauses.

He expected you to bashfully pull on a nightgown or some pyjamas before coming here. But seems like he miscalculated.

You’re wearing absolutely nothing.

You’re trembling a little and you look nervous, but you’re naked. Resigned to having Erwin take you.

“I see,” Erwin says gently. He holds out his arm where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come here, little omega.”

You saunter closer, until you’re standing between his spread legs. He grabs your waist.

“Do you want to?”

“I’ll have to, right?” you ask quietly. At that, Erwin smiles.

“I signed a contract saying I won’t force you. I’m a man of my word.”

You think it over. Then, finally you place a slow hand on his shoulder, nervous as if afraid he’ll snap your head off for touching him.

He doesn’t.

“Don’t bond me. Otherwise, do what you wish to me,” you say. Immediately, Erwin growls. Half in protest to being denied a bond, half in anticipation of fucking you.

You stand completely still, your prey instinct kicking in as Erwin releases his dominant hormones. He gently grabs both of your bare breasts and rolls his thumb around the nipples.

“Such pretty tits,” he remarks with a smile.

“Thank you,” you reply, your voice just a little breathy as he gently pinches both of your nipples and then leans in to take one in his mouth.

He can smell the vanilla and tulips, the scent is sweet and coils around him, entices him to claim his prey. He licks your nipple, rolls his tongue around the peak and all the while, his other hand tweaks the other.

You reach a hand towards his hair but hesitate at the last second. Erwin notices. He looks up, your nipple still securely between his lips, and when he pulls away, it pops out with a wet noise.

He gently kisses up from your chest. You feel a large hand trailing up your thigh until it squeezes your ass. He nudges a hand between the cheeks to rest over your asshole.

“Take a deep breath, little omega,” he says gently. You breathe in, the breath stuttering just a little. He kisses up your chest to your shoulder. All the while, his hand slides down from your ass to your pussy.

Already so wet your slick is slowly trickling down your thighs, it’s throbbing gently, emitting your scent, only tenfold.

Erwin kisses up your neck. He bites gently next to the scent gland below your jaw and as his hand finally closes over your already glistening pussy lips, he moves his mouth to yours.

So close his lips brush against yours as he talks, his voice is low and soothing.

“From this moment onwards, you’re my omega, and I’m your alpha. Anything you want, you can ask me for. You may touch me and speak to me as you wish,” he says. All the while, his hand rubs coaxing circles over your pussy.

Your eyes lidded, you inhale his pheromones. Your pupils are dilated and your mouth is ajar in quiet lust.

“I don’t know what to do,” you finally whisper. “I’m scared I won’t be able to please you.”

At that, Erwin chuckles. He uses his free hand to cup your cheek, his palm so large it nearly engulfs your whole face.

Then, he kisses you. His slow and seductive tongue brushes into your mouth, rubs against yours, and at first you’re tense and a little clumsy. Patiently, he coaxes you to relax, one firm hand keeping you still by your cheek, the other still resting on your pussy.

When he pulls back, you look vacant and dreamy, your pheromones are getting sweeter and more intense, and Erwin smiles.

“There you go, little omega. Just relax and let your alpha take care of you.”

“Yes, daddy,” you slip out, as if on instinct. Immediately, you gasp and you feel your cheeks flush. You didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Erwin gets even harder in his boxers at that. His impressive cock is straining against the fabric, and he yanks you in quite suddenly to inhale your neck.

“You can call me that if you want to, little omega,” he says gently. Then, he places both hands on your waist.

He lifts you easily, like you’re a rag doll, and throws you on the soft bed. You fall into the puffy cushions with a soft moan.

He watches your naked form, the way you pant, lips parted. The way your hair tousles all over the bed. The way your little legs rub together in instinctual anticipation.

It drives him absolutely insane.

His omega. His pretty little bitch.

“Offer, baby,” he says. You blink, unsure what to do, and you immediately get a little more anxious. You don’t know what he’s expecting. You’ve never been in a situation like this. What if he’s unhappy? What if he wants your family to pay after all-

Erwin notices the nerves. He chuckles and gets on the bed. He places a firm hand on your leg and pulls it up to his lips, pressing a kiss on your calf.

“It’s alright, little omega. I know you haven’t been touched before,” he says gently. “I like that. It means I’m the only alpha who will ever get to have you.”

He knows low-born omegas can’t get away with sleeping around. The only chance of having a good match is by staying untouched.

Omegas born into prestige get away with more.

“Don’t worry. I’ll train you to be a proper omega. I’ll teach you exactly how to serve your alpha until it’s your second nature,” he soothes, his hand stroking up and down your leg.

He kisses the supple flesh of your thigh.

“Let’s start with the basics,” he says. “When I tell you to offer, what I want is for you to present your holes, like this.”

He grabs your other thigh as well and easily, he pushes both of your legs up, on each side of your chest.

Your omega body bends easily, genetically engineered for exactly this kind of handling, and your breath gets stuck in your throat as your holes are suddenly on full display for Erwin’s eyes.

He sees them properly for the first time, then. He looks down, at the glistening, tiny little pussy and the tight-looking and completely untouched asshole.

“My, my, little omega,” he remarks. “Aren’t you the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

At that, you moan, half embarrassed, half excited. He can no longer stand the scent. It’s been enticing him for so long and he needs to have a taste.

He leans down. You feel his hot breath against your pussy as he gently spreads your lips to expose the little nub of your clit.

“Yes,” he breathes. “Pretty girl indeed.”

Then, he practically buries his face in your pussy. His nose and lips rub against the sweet-smelling slick and his tongue darts out to taste it, hungry and impatient.

It tastes sweet. The vanilla and tulips make him high and soon, he’s licking you with full force, tongue reaching deep inside you to get as much of your wetness as possible before moving up to tease your clit.

You cry out then. It’s more intense than anything you’ve ever experienced up until now and as you arch your back and toss your head back, your omega instincts purring and telling you to lay there and let Erwin have you, your hand moves down again.

This time, you don’t hesitate as you slip your fingers into Erwin’s hair. You distantly note it’s softer than you thought before your mind is wiped clean.

You roll your hips into his mouth and Erwin smiles against your sex, one hand spreading your pussy lips for him and the other gently moving in whenever your legs threaten to relax and move back down. Each time they do, he grabs them and patiently yet firmly pushes them back up in proper position.

“Keep your legs up when your alpha is having your holes. A proper omega offers herself with legs spread and out of the way. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper shakily. His omega. You’re his omega and you want to be good to him.

“Good girl,” Erwin hums, mouth never detaching from your pussy. He relishes in the little moans you make and when he feels your pheromones get even sweeter, signalling a pending orgasm, he pauses.

You whine just a little.

“Another rule, little omega. When you’re about to come, you need to tell me. Alright?”

“Yes, daddy,” you breathe. You doubt you’d even have the mind to decline. He gets back to it, he uses the tip of his tongue to tease your clit.

“I’m close,” you breathe. Erwin smiles.

“Good girl. Come for your alpha,” he says gently, and you burst. You scream, your pheromones get so thick Erwin groans and you come for him, pussy quivering against his relentless mouth and legs shaking where they are, still up and spread to give Erwin full access to your holes.

He languidly licks you through your orgasm. When you open your eyes again, finally having calmed down a little, he’s standing on his knees before you.

He nonchalantly wipes his mouth, eyes never leaving yours. He takes off his boxers, leaving his cock bare for your eyes. Then, he climbs on top of you.

Hips firmly settling between your legs, you can feel his thick dick, rubbing up and down your slit. He’s aching to slam inside you and fuck you.

He places a gentle hand on your throat and pins you down.

“Listen to me closely, little omega. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to push deep inside your little omega hole and it will hurt at first. But I promise, you will be spasming in pleasure before this is over. Alright?”

You nod shortly. You saw his cock. The size intimidates you, even if you knew top alphas are large in every way. Especially their dicks.

“Alright, good girl,” he says. He lines up his cock. He kisses your forehead and then he thrusts in.

All in one go, he pushes his cock inside. You feel your hymen stretch and break, your hole struggles to accommodate the girth and by the time he’s halfway in and you feel like he couldn’t possibly fit any more inside, he places a hand on your hip to keep you still.

Then, he pushes forward, stubbornly. You wail a little in pain.

“I know, baby. Endure it. The sooner your body is broken in to accommodate an alpha, the easier it will be for you in the long run,” he tells you. He sounds patient but unyielding as he keeps pushing.

You tremble, your breathing is irregular and it hurts. On instinct, you surge forward to press your face in Erwin’s neck, inhaling his scent for comfort.

With a contented growl, he immediately places a gentle hand on the back of your head.

“You’re doing good, baby. Just a little more.”

And then, you suddenly feel the resistance disappearing as the rest of Erwin’s cock slips inside you. You gasp.

You’re still tight around him, your walls clinging to his cock like a rubber glove. Erwin pauses once he’s all in. You can hear him release small grunts and growls.

His alpha biology is telling him to ram in. To conquer you and fuck you, his prey, into submission until you’re resigned to being his bitch and letting him do as he pleases with you.

But, he holds it back. Stroking your hair, he lets you gulp in his soothing scent as he waits until you stop trembling.

Then, he pulls his head back and kisses you.

“There you go, good girl. This is my hole now, let me have it,” he praises you with a silky voice, and you immediately relax. Your lips turn upwards into a smile and from your throat, a low purr starts steadily sounding.

He pulls back then. Slowly, little by little, and when he’s almost back out, he rams back in.

This time, you take it in stride. You arch your back, your legs still where he left them by your waist, your scent sweet and inviting.

He touches something deep inside you, a place you didn’t even know existed yet now when the tip of his cock presses against it, you mewl.

“Daddy,” you gasp, and he smiles. Hand placing on your throat, squeezing just a little, his eyes grow darker.

“You’re mine, little omega. From now on, you’re mine and this-” he thrusts in just a bit harder, “is the only cock you’ll ever take. Alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes, daddy,” you gasp. He hastens the pace. Already, you’re shaking again, you feel that feeling from earlier returning and as your pussy stretches around him, your small body taking in his entire cock, you feel yourself getting close.

“I’m about to come,” you breathe. Erwin’s hand over your throat tightens just a little, and he presses your foreheads together.

“Good girl. Come from your alpha’s cock alone like a good omega,” he coaxes gently, and you lose it. You come with a wail, high off Erwin’s pheromones.

As your pussy gets even tighter around him, Erwin groans. He pulls back, standing up on his knees. Above you, you see his tall stature, his huge arms and clearly defined abs.

His large hands grab both of your hips to yank you in to meet his hard thrusts halfway and with a few more rams into your omega hole, he comes.

You feel his cock spasm inside you and he makes sure every drop ends up securely inside before he finally pulls back.

His dick slips out of you and he pauses to look at your hole, the way it gapes for just a second and then tightens back up until it’s tiny and tight again.

Omega bodies really are something else.

He smiles at you, visibly satisfied, and his pheromones turn soft and soothing. He lays down behind you and pulls the blankets over you. His large arm places around you, from your waist across your chest to your shoulder.

You place a gentle hand over his firm bicep. You feel safe, being held by an alpha like this. Your eyes flutter as exhaustion takes over you.

“Sleep, little omega,” you hear Erwin murmur into your ear. His nose presses against the scent gland just behind your ear lobe and he pulls your back to his chest until there isn’t an inch between you.

“I will let nothing happen to you,” he promises. Immediately, your eyes close and within seconds, you’re asleep.

-

When Levi steps into the apartment the next morning, the first thing he notices is the scent. The tulips and vanilla, occupying every inch of the apartment that used to smell so strongly of only Erwin.

Not to misunderstand, Erwin’s scent is definitely there still, but overnight, your pheromones have made their home here as well.

Erwin is already awake, sitting by his table with a mug of coffee and some breakfast.

“Ah. Levi,” he nods calmly. “Want some breakfast?”

“No, sir,” Levi declines. He keeps his eyes trained on Erwin and in no way does he indicate he’s even noticed the scent, let alone that he’s bothered by it.

“We should start going through some documents first. I left the contracts on my bedside table. Please fetch them,” Erwin says and gestures towards the bedroom.

He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, and as he sips on his coffee, he idly looks out of the window.

Levi nods and walks up to the bedroom. Bracing himself for the scent that whisks from inside, he steps through the door.

He’s lucky Erwin is not there to see the way he pauses. In the morning sun, he sees you on the bed.

Fast asleep and curled up like a cat, your hair tousled by the sleep. You’re naked still, basking in the sunlight with a faint smile on your face.

The scent coming from you is soothing and sweet. He watches you with wide eyes, your peaceful face, your small omega body, the way you purr in your sleep, contented and safe.

Levi feels it then. A wave of protectiveness, of possessiveness, of hopeless attraction.

Never in his life has Levi Ackerman wanted an omega yet at the sight of you, he nearly loses control.

He wants this sight, only instead of Erwin’s bed, he wants it in his. He wants to wake up every morning to the scent of vanilla, mouth pressed against the teeth marks on the nape of your neck that Levi himself left there-

He snaps back to his senses and strides to the bedside table to grab the documents. The cocoa scent is subtle, but you still pick up on it. In your sleep, you inhale and moan, just a little.

Levi gives you a look. Then, he quickly walks out and by the time he’s returned to Erwin, he’s in control of everything again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

_Someone grabs your waist and pulls you in. Demanding lips place on your throat and you hear a thrilling, low growl._

_Your eyes flutter open and you see a pair of beautiful grey, dark as the night sky and as deep as space itself._

_You lick your lips, mouth ajar._

“ _I shouldn’t,” you breathe as his hand closes over your pussy, rubbing it slightly. “My alpha-”_

“ _He doesn’t matter,” Levi grunts, clearly unhappy. “You feel it too, right? The way our scents mesh together. Vanilla and cocoa, they’re meant to be.”_

“ _I made a promise,” you whisper, but as his fingers bury inside, you don’t put up a fight. Instead, you gently slide your hands down his arms towards the large, straining cock you feel pressing against your thigh._

“ _Promises can be broken. Let it go, Vanilla. Betray him. Become my bitch.”_

_You moan sweetly._

-

You twitch awake with a gasp.

Your hazy eyes focus on the wall and slowly, you uncurl from where you’re lying on your side.

These dreams again. Lately, you’ve been having too many of them. Keeping them a secret from Erwin is getting bothersome.

You sit up with a scatterbrained noise. Erwin is already up and you can hear him shuffling around in the kitchen.

It’s been a few days since your little encounter with Levi. Ever since then, Erwin has changed in two minor ways.

First, he’s home more, even if it’s to just drop by in the middle of the day.

Second, he sends Levi to do his errands at home less.

You’re not dumb, you know exactly why that is, and in all fairness, you’re not too upset. If he’s home, that means you’re alone less.

You don’t bother with clothes as you stretch your limber body on the bed and get up. Naked and covered in kiss marks, you merely pull on a pair of underwear before you walk out.

Erwin is hassling by the stovetop and when you walk up to him and gently run your fingertips down his back, he purrs a little on instinct.

He turns, his large hand comes out and engulfs your cheek as he leans down to kiss the top of your head.

“I’m making pancakes.”

At that, your eyes light up a little. He usually only fixes you something small out of courtesy, knowing you’re horrible with mornings, but it’s rare for him to actively cook something.

He sniffs your neck and frowns a little.

“Your scent is strong today,” he observes. Immediately, you think back to the dream you had. It’s uncomfortable, obviously, but for whatever reason your scent reacted very strongly to it.

Vanilla and cocoa. Are they truly meant to be?

You swipe the thoughts aside and smile up at Erwin. You tiptoe and press a loving kiss on his lips.

“I had a naughty dream,” you confess. He hums. Haphazardly turning back to flip the pancake he’s frying over, he then puts the spatula aside.

Easily grabbing your waist with both hands, he lifts you to the counter. You wrap your legs around his middle and as he leans in and kisses you, strong arms gently keeping you down, you moan.

You shift your hand into his silky, freshly washed hair and pull him in.

“My omega is begging me with her scent, what should I do?” Erwin hums with a devilish grin as he reaches to turn off the stove.

“I don’t know,” you whisper with a smile. He hums and then, he easily drops to his knees. He peels your panties off and pushes your thighs apart.

Unceremoniously, his mouth places on your tiny pussy. His tongue laps up the small slit and you easily throw your head back and moan.

It’s easy to forget everything that may be potentially weighing your down when you’ve got Erwin’s undivided attention like this.

Even dreams of his right-hand man.

You’re languid and sweet, legs pulled back so his mouth has full access, hand resting on the back of his head. Your scent turns thick and sugary, you purr under your breath as he eats your pussy, tongue moving calmly but with full authority.

It’s odd how Erwin can so effortlessly signal that you’re his without having to say it out loud. The way he doesn’t even pause to give you a moment’s warning before he buries his fingers inside you oozes of ownership.

“Erwin,” you gasp sweetly as he starts finger fucking you in earnest, tongue coming out to lap up your slick. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you moan as Erwin coaxes you into a languid, relaxed orgasm.

You roll your hips into his mouth, your scent turns sugary sweet as you come for him, far longer than usual because he keeps licking, teasing your clit with his slow tongue.

When you come down, you smile at him. He gets up and wipes his mouth. Ignoring the tenting in his own pants, he then turns back to the neglected pancakes while you gather yourself.

You pull your panties back on and hop down from the counter when you’re ready. You run an appreciative hand down Erwin’s back and lean up to kiss his ear as thanks.

Five minutes later, Levi arrives as he does every morning.

The pancake is already lukewarm when you sit down at the table. You start cutting out small pieces and eating them, slathering them with generous amounts of syrup and more than once, you reach for the bowl of strawberries on the table to grab more.

Erwin smiles. He pats your head gently and then walks to the couch where Levi’s waiting for him.

He seems to be treating Levi as usual, and their relations seem to largely have gone back to normal. Levi doesn’t acknowledge you in any way.

You suddenly recall the dream again, but just as the last time, you swipe it aside.

“Alright. Anything else?” Erwin asks as he leans back on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand. Levi looks over his daily report.

“Braun is hosting a party this weekend. You’ve been invited,” Levi says. Erwin always turns these down unless it’s a gathering he absolutely has to attend.

It’s a shame, really. You love parties. It’s one of the only times you get to go out.

You keep your head down and poke at the pancake.

Erwin glances at you.

“Would you like to go?” he asks. It takes you a moment to realise he’s speaking to you. You look up, clearly taken aback.

“Me?”

“Yes. You like parties, don’t you?”

Immediately, your eyes light up. Your mouth curls up into a big smile and you leap off the chair to cross over to Erwin and climb on his lap.

“Really?” you ask.

“Really.”

You press kisses of gratitude on his neck and purr, your mind already whirring with plans. You need a new dress, you need to do your hair, you need to text Gem…

You miss the way Levi’s eyes flicker to you for just a moment, but he moves them away before Erwin gets uncomfortable about it.

Erwin smiles at you. He leans his hand to rest on your ass as he continues conversing with Levi, but as you lick and nibble at Erwin’s neck, you’re no longer listening.

For the first time in a long time, you’re actually excited.

-

The marble floor is recently mopped and glossy. Around you, you can hear the clanking of heels, the talk and laughter of guests and the mishmash of scents and pheromones.

The sweetness of omegas and the musk of alphas, all coiling together into one, overwhelming puff.

You adjust the hem of your black skirt. You’re holding onto Erwin’s arms properly. Erwin’s wearing a suit and behind him, Levi is attending as his assistant.

A passing waitress hands you both a drink, and you beam up at Erwin. He gives you a gentle look and a chuckle. His free hand comes to gently grasp your neck, his fingers so large they almost circle the whole thing with just one hand.

“Enjoy yourself, little omega,” he says and brushes his thumb over your jaw.

You smile. Your eyes flicker to where you see Gem, conversing with a group of omegas in a circle. You look a bit longing.

Erwin looks over. One by one, his eyes slide over each of the girls and when he detects no betas or alphas, he finally nods to you.

“Go along. Levi, with her.”

“Yes, sir,” Levi says curtly, but he doesn’t look enthusiastic. Nonetheless, he follows you as you peck a kiss on Erwin’s cheek and hurry along, finishing your drink as you walk and giving the glass to a waiter you pass on the way.

Gem is always dressed impeccably. An unconventionally cut dress paired with tasteful jewellery and beautiful heels, she’s the epitome of a modern, powerful and fashionable omega.

When she sees you, her face pulls into a smile.

“Look who it is!” she exclaims and pulls you over. She kisses both of your cheeks and turns to the rest.

You look around the circle. You recognise some of the faces, but since you rarely appear in parties like these, Gem introduces you to everyone.

“You know Sian, she’s my alpha’s bodyguard’s omega.” she starts, gesturing to the tall girl next to her. Sian always has this excitable, sunny energy to her that contrasts Mikasa Ackerman’s quiet stoicness very sharply.

“You look so cute tonight!” Sian exclaims giddily, and her arm rattles a bit with the impressive collection of hoops she has on it as she reaches to clasp your hand in hers. “I thought you’d never emerge from that apartment again.”

You shrug with a sheepish smile.

“Erwin doesn’t like parties.”

“I attend parties without Jean all the time,” one of the omegas speaks up. She’s wearing all black and her shining umber skin is covered with tattoos.

“Ah, you haven’t met Bella before. She’s Jean Kirstein’s omega, they just bonded,” Gem tells you. You nod to her, curious. You haven’t seen anyone with quite her fashion taste before.

Jean Kirstein works under the Yeager brothers, Eren and Zeke. You’ve seen him around a few times, though he was a sworn bachelor until recently.

Jean always struck you as a more progressive alpha. Not many let their omegas attend parties without supervision. You know Eren, Zeke and Mikasa do, and you’re quite envious of their omegas for that.

Next to Bella, you see a short, clear-eyed omega. She looks stern and curt, and what stands out among the rest of the group is her lack of shiny jewellery and the fact that she’s dressed in shades of warm brown and amber.

“Carly,” she tells you shortly, “Reiner’s.”

You look at her, and from her way of speaking you can instantly tell she’s a commoner omega as well, just like you.

Most of the omegas top alphas pick are from good, prestigious families. They are offspring of influential, long-standing alpha-omega lineages.

People like you and Carly are an anomaly.

You chat for a while and as you do, Levi stands a bit away from you, clearly bored and rolling his eyes every chance he gets.

Erwin’s further away, acquainting himself with a bunch of beta businessmen. His eyes flicker to you every now and then, but he knows you’re safe so long as Levi’s with you.

You look at the dashing, beautiful omegas. All but you bonded even though you’ve been with Erwin longer than any of them have been with their alphas.

Your mood improves by the minute. You feel livelier and more alive. You love the people around you, the way you can crack a joke and the rest laugh at it.

The way you feel like you belong there, with your fellow omegas and like you’re a part of a community of people like you.

It’s only when Sian’s eyes circle the room and she notices something that she stops smiling. She sighs and nudges Gem gently with her elbow.

“She’s at it again.”

The way Gem immediately turns to locate her alpha tells you this isn’t the first time whatever this is has happened.

You follow her gaze and when you see a pushy-looking omega, leaning in to Eren Yeager’s personal space, her glistening chain of jewellery and voluptuous dress glimmering in the light of the room, your eyebrows shoot up.

You recognise her. You’ve seen her before, at a few gatherings, and you know for a fact that this isn’t her alpha.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Gem says, with admirable self-restraint. Were this Erwin witnessing you doing the same to some other alpha, he wouldn’t sound quite so flippant.

She walks off, but not to Eren and the omega, but to the tall, blonde man sipping on a glass of bourbon while conversing with Reiner Braun.

You know him to be Zeke Yeager, Eren’s older brother. And you know that the omega currently conversing with Eren so brazenly belongs to him.

Gem walks up to him and says a few words.

Zeke’s eyes dart to his omega, and you see him groan. He chucks his glass in Reiner’s hand and with a fed up stride, he marches to the two.

He grabs the back of the omega’s dress and unceremoniously reels her back from Eren. Eren, if anything, looks relieved. Gem follows Zeke to the scene and gently, you see her scent mark Eren’s wrists.

He allows her.

You see the way the omega pouts unhappily, even though her body instinctually goes completely limp when her alpha is handling her like this.

“Isn’t she bonded?” you ask with a frown.

“She sure is,” Sian says. “But apparently, she’s so into the younger Yeager she pushes through the bond nausea.”

Bond nausea. The phenomenon of physical discomfort when being too close to an alpha that isn’t yours.

The omega is dragged off the main hall to the corridor.

“Is she in trouble?” you ask, just a little worried. Were this Erwin, you’d be locked up for quite some time.

Bella snorts and waves her hand.

“She’ll be fine. Zeke will scent mark her, tell her to watch it, they’ll maybe fuck and then come back like nothing happened.”

That sounds awfully relaxed.

“Why is she doing that?”

“Kylie wanted Eren,” Sian knows to tell you. “But by the time they met, he was already bonded to Gem. So, she figured the older brother is the next best thing.”

That sounds quite shameless to you.

“And Zeke… Just accepted that?” you ask.

“Kylie happens to have one of the most irresistible scent combinations when it comes to Zeke,” Gem says as she joins back in the circle, smelling strongly of citrus and cinnamon. “For whatever reason, he’s weak for banana and coconut, both of which she has.”

“Poor lad,” Carly hums. “Then again, he can only blame himself if he’s willing to go that far just for a scent.”

“If you ask me, he’s a-”

Bella is cut off when someone suddenly approaches you. The omegas turn alongside you, just to see a stubby-legged beta man. He looks to be around his sixties, and he’s already swaying from the wine.

His cheeks are red with the booze and he points at you, quite rudely at that.

“You. Omega,” he says. You take a wary step back. Betas carry a much more subdued scent, but the smell of booze is off-putting.

“Don’t you fucking back away like I’m a maggot. I addressed you,” he says, his sunken eyes shining with nothing good.

“State your business, then,” you say.

“This is a prestigious, private event. What is an unbound omega like you doing here?” he asks, voice thick with contempt.

“Just because I’m unbound doesn’t mean I’m not here with an alpha,” you say shortly and turn to the rest. You’re done with this conversation.

“Don’t you turn your back on me-”

“Don’t touch her.”

Levi’s stepped in, his hand shoots out like a bullet and grabs the man’s extended arm. He twists it behind the man’s back.

The rest of the omegas watch quietly, eyes curious. You can smell Levi’s scent, it’s flared up just a little.

The cocoa comes out, making your knees wobble. It’s an odd sensation, one you haven’t really felt before.

“This is a fair warning, old man. You ever try to touch m- Erwin Smith’s omega again, there will be severe consequences.”

You’re not looking at the man. You’re looking at the way Levi’s eyes are hard and unyielding, burning with nigh hatred.

Vanilla and chocolate. They’re meant to be. Is that truly so?

You shake the thought and sigh.

“It’s fine, Levi. Let him go.”

Levi glares, he tightens his hold just a little and then, he kicks the man back.

“Get the fuck out of here before I beat you to a pulp. And if you try to touch her again, I’ll rip your arms off,” he says, voice ice cold.

The man stares at you.

“Erwin Smith’s omega?” he asks.

“Yes,” you reply, daring to cock your chin up a little. You may not be bound, but you’re still someone hand-picked by the most influential person in the city.

That counts for something.

He snorts. His eyes flicker to your collar and then, he’s off.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” Gem asks as she looks over you, her light eyes scanning your features in search of discomfort.

You smile stiffly at her.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“We need to return to Erwin,” Levi tells you. “I have an order to go back should something happen.”

You sigh, a little annoyed. You give the rest a long-suffering wince and say your goodbyes. They look after you, and you can see the pity in their eyes.

Out of all their top alphas, known to be more possessive and domineering than regular ones, Erwin stands out as the strictest.

It could obviously be worse. You could be abused horribly with little to no legal repercussion, such is the standing of omegas in your society, but prestigious omegas like the ones here typically enjoy a higher degree of lenience.

“Please don’t tell him about just now. He’ll make us leave,” you say with a low voice.

“I have orders to-”

“Nothing happened. He just yapped at me,” you argue, but Levi’s not listening. When you get back to Erwin, you grasp his arm gently and lean in to rub against his neck.

“Good evening, pretty girl,” he hums with a smile. He frowns a little at the way you faintly smell of foreign omegas, but that he can tolerate.

“Everything good?” he asks Levi, and Levi hesitates for just a moment.

“Just a drunkard that was taken care of,” he then says. “Nothing alarming, just a boozed-up beta with nosy questions.”

Erwin’s eyes narrow thoughtfully. He looks over you and then pulls you in. He smells your neck, but when he detects no traces of other alphas or betas, he lets it go.

“Alright.”

You’re grateful Levi decided to leave out the part where the beta tried to touch you. You smile up at Erwin and for a bit, you saunter together with him.

You smile at the people you’re introduced to, you hold onto Erwin’s arm properly. From the corner of your eye, you see Gem and the rest, still conversing and clearly having fun.

You want to join them, but Erwin’s firm arm around your waist tells you otherwise.

It’s after a long, dry conversation with an elderly alpha that you finally dare to lean in.

“I’ll use the restroom. I’ll be back in a bit,” you murmur.

Erwin looks around and when he notices the small corridor leading to the restrooms being nearby, he nods curtly.

“Alright. Be back soon.”

He doesn’t order Levi with you, which makes you feel a bit better. You don’t need a chaperone to emptying your bladder.

You kiss Erwin’s cheek and slip out of his hold. With a brisk pace, you walk to the small corridor leading to the bathrooms.

You go into the omegas’ room and do your business yet as you wash your hands, you pause to look in the mirror.

You see your meticulously arranged hair, your sharply contoured face. The collar with Erwin’s initials, jingling gently on your neck with each movement.

You look like a proper omega.

You had fun back there, you tell yourself and smile a bit. You got to see Gem and Sian and the rest, you got to meet a few new people.

This is enough. It’s fine.

Yet the thought of going back home makes you feel weightier than usual. It shouldn’t. It’s more than you could ever ask for.

So why?

You push the thoughts aside and finish freshening up before Erwin can get worried.

When you step out, someone comes out of the betas’ bathroom almost at the same time. You turn and when you see the familiar, drunkenly hazy eyes, you instantly turn your gaze away and start walking back hastily.

“Hey, it’s that omega,” he comments to himself, and he sounds much drunker than earlier. “Hey, what’s the hurry? I just wanna talk. Just wanna ask a few questions.”

He grabs your arm, and you make a hitched sound. You pry it loose.

“Don’t touch me,” you snap. Inside your mind, you’re cursing. If Erwin sees this, he’ll ban parties for a good bit.

You don’t want that.

Thus, you try to shrug him off the best you can while thinking of ways to explain your slightly off scent away.

“How come Erwin Smith of all people went for a commoner like you?” he asks as he grabs you again. You yank your hand away.

“That’s none of your business.”

“I bet you’re being stingy,” the man says and his eyes flicker to your collar. You start walking off, hastening your footsteps, but he follows you.

You make it back to the main hall when you feel something.

Someone grabs the back of your collar.

“Come on now, omega, why are you hiding your nape like that? Cocky commoner bitch,” you hear the man say. Around you, a few people are starting to look.

The beta yanks, so hard you can instantly feel a bruise forming on your neck. With a snap, the collar breaks and falls off.

All of a sudden, your nape is exposed. All of a sudden, this is dangerous.

Your eyes widen and immediately, your scent gets so prudent and burnt with distress that most of the hall falls quiet as they smell it.

Before you have time to react, you feel multiple hands grab you.

You don’t see it, but across the hall, Levi and Erwin both looked up simultaneously when they smelt your scent and basically sprinted to action.

Yet the people who got to you first weren’t them.

You feel a hand place over the scent gland on your nape, covering it. You look up and see Carly, who’s pulling you away from the beta. Sian is the one covering your nape, keeping it safe.

Bella and Gem form a wall between you and the beta, and the second Erwin and Levi get to the scene, they work in perfect unison.

Levi tackles the man to the ground and wrestles him effortlessly. Erwin’s already taking out his gun, but Reiner Braun enters the scene with Zeke Yeager.

You see Zeke’s omega, watching the scene and further away, you see the alphas of the omegas currently shielding you.

They’re all alert. Eren’s watching Gem intently, obviously worried when she’s shielding you with her body. Jean looks less concerned, but his eyes never leave Bella.

You’re light-hearted and dizzy. You gasp for breath, clearly shaken.

No one’s ever dared to put their hands on you like that. You hunch over, trembling.

“Hey, take it easy,” Carly says. Erwin can smell your distress, and he looks up to where you’re behind a wall of small yet very determined omegas.

“Smith. I understand you’re upset, but if you shoot a man on my turf, it’s a declaration of war,” Reiner says tensely.

The whole hall is watching.

“He touched my omega,” Erwin says calmly, yet his eyes are shining with quiet bloodlust.

“And he will be thoroughly punished for that. But you know the code. You can’t shed blood on my territory. You’re here as my guest,” Reiner counters.

Erwin looks around. He feels the tensity in the air. Levi’s holding the beta down, and the man is far too drunk to even fully realise what’s going on.

He’s still holding the collar in his hand, a sight that clearly irks Erwin.

Erwin contemplates it. Then, he slowly pulls his hand back from where it was halfway to his gun. He nods to Levi, who lets the man go. The beta is swiftly taken by security and hauled off.

Erwin’s eyes turn to where you are, being touched all over by these omegas.

“You have my appreciation for helping her. Now, give me back my omega. We’re leaving,” Erwin says stiffly.

The omegas look at each other wordlessly and then glance where you’re curled up and clearly panicking.

Yet you don’t make a move to tear away from the omegas and go back to Erwin. For whatever reason, the comfort you get here feels better than the one Erwin can give you.

“She’s clearly shaken.” It’s Bella who speaks up. She faces Erwin, calm and not intimidated but careful to address him respectfully. “She might do better to calm down with us for a moment. We’re omegas, we know what she-”

“I understand and appreciate your concern, but I must decline,” Erwin says. His scent gets a bit more domineering, and when the alphas smell the way it sticks to their omegas just a little, they react.

Some growl a little, some stiffen.

Suddenly, it’s looking a lot less likely the peaceful relations between Erwin and the Yeagers will continue.

“Pull your scent back, Smith,” Eren says tensely, swiping a lock of his hair off his forehead that has escaped his loose bun.

“It’s okay,” you tell the rest when you finally grasp the situation. You slowly straighten your back and look up, at Erwin.

When he sees the bruises the collar left when it was yanked so violently, he growls. He’s so fixated on the sight that he misses the way Levi growls as well.

“Come here,” Erwin orders curtly and reaches out an arm.

You swallow, your eyes flicker down and despite knowing you’re not to blame, you feel a stab of guilt. Slowly, you pull away from the protective hold of the omegas and walk to Erwin.

He wraps both hands around you. He hoists you up and holds you against his chest, covering your small body with his suit jacket.

Then, he starts striding off without a word.

Behind him, Mikasa has already walked up to Sian, cupping her face to check it. She looks stoic yet tense.

Carly and Bella release long, charged exhales in unison as their alphas walk up to them, Reiner wrapping an arm around Carly while Jean ruffles Bella’s hair just a little, earning him an unimpressed swat.

Gem walks to Eren and their foreheads press together, a bonded pair taking comfort from each other.

Yet as their alphas gently start grooming them, the omegas look at each other knowingly. They could read your body language because they’re also omegas.

You’re not alright. You’re unhappy.

Outside, Erwin is striding to his car. The driver is waiting and as he opens the backdoor, Erwin climbs in with you in his arms.

You press your nose against Erwin’s neck and inhale, taking comfort in the familiar scent, yet you still feel shaken and restless.

Erwin turns to look at Levi, who’s standing next to the car.

“You know what to do,” Erwin tells Levi with a low voice. Levi nods. Erwin slams the door shut, leaving Levi alone in the dark yard as the car curves away.

“Don’t worry, little omega,” Erwin says gently. He starts overwriting the beta’s and the omegas’ scent with his, clearly unhappy but he’s holding it back for your sake.

You press against the warmth that should erase all your worries, yet you still feel like crying. As you start slowly sobbing against Erwin’s perfect suit, he gently pets the back of your head.

You cry, yet you don’t know why exactly. Maybe it’s being startled, or assaulted. Or maybe it’s because you feel isolated and alone. Maybe it’s the fact that those omegas coming to your aid and accepting you made you feel surprisingly moved.

Erwin holds you close and looks out of the window, eyes hardening. You don’t see the look but if you did, you would know what it means.

The leash will tighten again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments and read each and every one.
> 
> Also yes go omega sisterhood.
> 
> Alpha dicc didn't go brrrrr this chapter but you'll get it soon
> 
> Byee


End file.
